


金苹果

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	金苹果

彻夜飘落的细雪是在晨间停歇的，我正擦着玻璃窗上朦胧的雾气，却发现窗台上白色的花盆里多了几片翡翠绿色，定睛一看，竟然是两朵鲜嫩的萌芽。

照耀在它们摇曳颤动的叶片上的阳光并不耀眼，却让我的眼睛酸涩，流下泪来。视线变得模糊，回忆里尽是金苹果淡淡的香气。

我欠某位骑士两枚金苹果，而他的好友没能等到可口的苹果酒。

 

那是龙诗战争尚未结束时的事情。

 

他是在某天傍晚出现在我的面前的，他穿过了整条宝杖大街，大概也曾在那些灯光昏黄的店铺下驻足，然后径直从武器与防具商人面前经过，一直走到市场尽头仓库旁边的拐角处，站定在握着手提灯的我面前，低声询问我这里是否有什么稀奇的香料。

“黑衣森林的迷迭香、萨纳兰的沙漠番红花、拉诺西亚的肉豆蔻……”他说话前向我行过礼，这可不是我这样的小贩常有的待遇。他的礼貌让我放松因他脸上长长的伤疤而产生的警惕心，即使有那道伤痕在，他也依然是个英俊的青年。紫色的头发下，他的眼睛竟然是异色的，像是两种不同的水晶比邻镶嵌，神色温柔，对着我这样的陌生人。

我将篮子捧到他的眼前，掀开盖着它的深紫色布面，将里面的货物展示给那位先生看。宝杖大街那些店面里卖的本地香料我这里不会有，让我赖以糊口的是来自异域的食材。他既然知道可以在这里找到我，想必是经过什么人介绍的，那他大概也知道我的擅长之处。

“你竟然连这个都有？可我听说它已经在市场上断货了。”那位先生从篮子里挑出一份薄纸包好的香料，没有直接凑到鼻尖，而是拿在手里用另一只手扇了扇风，动作优雅得像是一位贵族青年在挑选香水。他的手指十分好看，指甲干净修剪整齐，优秀的厨师就应该拥有这样一双美妙的手。

“您说得对，它们是库尔扎斯西高特产的香草豆。最近龙族活动频繁，都没什么园艺工肯冒险去采集。我这些是从格里达尼亚的商人手中高价反购回来的，是这市场上独一家。”说话时我的神情中带着些许自豪，这位先生拿着一包香草豆微笑的样子好看得像是教堂里的圣徒画像，能让这样的人展露微笑确实是值得自豪的事情。

“竟然如此周折？想必价格不菲吧？”虽说是在询问价格的事情，可他看上去却并不是很在意。他身上穿着样式简单，布料却是极好的，名门贵族家就连的厨房里的小厮都穿着好看的衣服，更何况大厨。我从来没见过哪个名门家的厨师出来采购时会在乎钱的。

“是啊。”我点点头，从篮子底部取出今日货品的报价单架在提手上，十分诚实地说，“我可不想辛苦忙活半天之后还入不敷出。”

他到底是哪家的厨师呢？泽梅尔的那位长什么样我是知道的，福尔唐家的不常执着于食材的罕见和稀有，艾因哈特家更热衷从自家园子里采集香草，狄兰达尔家的那位嘛，生性傲慢，处事高冷，从来不屑跟我们这些人打交道，每次都是差下手来取货。

“我就要这些，请帮我包起来吧。”他将那份香草豆递给我，又挑了两样别的，他将钱币好好地放进我的手里，不像平常那些人远远地扔过来，他就连付钱的样子都是优雅的，这样的客人谁都会喜欢。

“没问题，谢谢惠顾。”我笑得十分灿烂，这生意做得我心旷神怡，不止是因为钱的缘故。

“我听说你并不每天营业，请问我今后有需要的话该怎么找你呢？”那位先生从我手中取走包好的货品，走出去几步后又回来问。

“我每周二周五晚上都会在这，其余的时间看情况。如果您有什么特别的要求也可以提前预约。”我如实回答，希望他再次光临。

 

那之后他便成了我生意的常客，不过我每周固定营业时间只有两晚，常来也多见不了几次面，但其他家的客户都没有像他这么勤快的。

一次结账的时候，我留意到他的袖扣上有一个金色的钟型标志，便猜他是狄兰达尔家的，虽然我知道那位享誉盛名的厨师没有这么年轻，但名门家的宴席光靠一位厨师可忙不过来，那位先生看起来不可能是是学徒，我猜他大概是个副厨吧。

不过他脸上的伤疤是从何而来的呢？我当然不会问客户这样无礼的问题，行商之人应该懂得尊重人与人之间的边界。狄兰达尔因为那口家传大钟滚落街道的事故，在平民聊以打发时间的闲谈中被认为是出任何差错都不意外的家族，相比起这个，在油腻的厨房地板上滑倒脸摔在破碎的盘子上倒是平常得多的意外。

“这个给你，就当做赠品吧。”某次他来时，我在找零中夹了几张纸条。他是狄兰达尔家的厨师，应该会对这些异域的食谱感兴趣，做出风味独特的美食可是厨师的升迁之道。

“谢谢，这可正是我需要的。”那位先生的声音仍旧十分谦和，致谢的时候眼睛里的目光是真诚的，与那些随口说出的礼貌用词不一样，他这么说，就让人觉得他真的这么想。

“通常我只会准备当季最流行的菜谱，可如果你还需要别的，我也可以帮你找来。”并不是所有的客户都有这么好的待遇，就算有也要付出相应的金钱才行，这世间没有什么是免费的。我不收这位先生的钱，是因为他已经预先给了我回报，他的到来使我心情舒畅，因此我也想使他开心一点，等价交换是为商之道。

“看上去这个夏天最受欢迎的食材是苹果？他立刻打开那些食谱，目光在那些食谱上逡巡，认真地思考着，有些好奇地问，“这些菜谱三分之二都跟它有关。”

“因为利姆萨·罗敏萨今年的烹饪大赛脱颖而出的夺冠者就是靠苹果获胜的，他的成功自然会带起一股喜欢苹果的风潮。”有风吹过，我闻到他的身上似乎有薰衣草的味道，也可能是他与之接近的发色让我产生了幻觉。见他有兴趣，我便说着，“苹果美味营养，可以做成主食派，可以做成餐后点心，还能榨成苹果汁，关键是选用合适的苹果，不同品种的苹果用途可不一样。”

“你对烹饪也有了解吗？”他有些期待地问，说话时目光重新看向我。

“我能把食物煮熟就够了，卖武器的未必学过战斗，卖香辛料的自然也不需要非得会下厨。您说是不是？”我摇摇头，平时我不会说这么多话的，言多必失可是古训。现在天色已经很晚，基础层的路灯坏掉几座还没修好，道路黑乎乎地怪渗人，即使打断他的思路有些于心不忍，也不得不向他道别，“很抱歉，我必须回去了，最近皇都夜里可不太平，女孩子不方便呆太晚的。”

“我送你回家吧，如果不希望被我知道住处的话，请至少让我陪你走一段路。”他说话的样子好像小说里英雄救美的骑士，只可惜我不是什么美人，而他好像也不是什么骑士，至少我那时候是这么认为的。

 

我就是在这晚，在这条回家的路上，知道他其实不是厨师的。

某个带着狄兰达尔家徽的骑士出现时我的心差点从胸口跳出来，倒不是因为他有着皇都的贵族小姐都为之痴狂的美丽容颜，而是他悄悄地跟在我们身后，又突然闪到我们前面，在看清楚他是谁之前我已经失态地尖叫了出来，手里的篮子掉落，被身边的人眼疾手快地接住才没有摔到地面上。

“你吓到她了，阿代尔斐尔。”那位先生对突然出现的骑士说，语气中有些许的嗔怪，但更多的是看见对方的喜悦，他将篮子交还给我，好好地放在我的手里才松开。

“很抱歉，我本来只想跟我朋友开个玩笑。”被称作阿代尔斐尔的青年声音轻柔动听，包含歉意，他大概并没有料到我的反应会这么大。

“没关系的，是我太紧张了。”我双手握着篮子，呼吸还是有些急促，声音尽量平稳。月黑风高，我这样的反应也是情理之中。

“话说，让勒努，你什么时候开始有交往对象的？竟然不告诉我？”阿代尔斐尔看看我，旋即又背着手问他的朋友，眼睛里充满狐疑和审视，是故意做出的生气的样子，他十分不满地说，“还是市场站哨的士兵告诉我，说他最近总看见你和某个女孩在一起说悄悄话。”

“这，不是的，你误会了。”我连忙摇头，感到自己的脸颊有些发烫，却又不知道说什么好。他叫让勒努，这是我第一次知道他的名字。

“这位小姐是香料商人，今天被我耽误得有些晚，顺便送她回家只是出于安全考虑。”让勒努轻轻地笑着对自己的好友说，他此时的表情是我此生所见最温柔的神色，声音也是一样的柔和。

“原来是这样吗？”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里露出失望，那双眼睛在路灯的光芒下看起来如湖水般碧绿，美丽的让人不舍得移开眼睛，皇都的女孩们都希望能够在里面看到自己的倒影。他走到我的面前，用十分歉意的声音对我说，“抱歉，刚才是我冒犯了。”

“没关系的，只是个玩笑嘛。”我垂下头说话，越是美丽逼人的东西越该远离，我的心跳平稳下来，只想赶快走完这段路。

“说起来，你应该好好感谢这位小姐呢。”让勒努越过我的肩膀对阿代尔斐尔说，“上次你说味道十分特别的蛋糕，就是添加了她为我提供的香草豆才具有那样醇香的口感的。”

“我本来就是个贩卖香料的，这是我的工作。”阿代尔斐尔的视线因为让勒努的话重新移到我身上，那迷人的眸子看得我不敢抬头与之对视，只好别过脸去看让勒努，为自己找些话来说，“就跟您的工作是个厨师一样，我们不过是各司其职？”

“你刚才说他是做什么的？”阿代尔斐尔的表情忽然变得有些怪异，他认真地看了看我，又看了看自己的好友，忽然爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，“哈哈，我要笑死了！”

“呃，抱歉，我说错了什么吗？”阿代尔斐尔笑起来像个孩子，那些钦慕她的女孩子恐怕没几个人见过他这样毫无顾忌的笑容，我听说他平时总是优雅矜持的，不过传说跟本人存在距离也是常有的事。

“这不怪你，我没跟你说过。”让勒努并不生气，他示意阿代尔斐尔别笑了，可对方根本不理会，“我喜欢研究烹饪，可本职是个骑士。”

“很抱歉，阁下，我并不知道。”其实我之前就觉得奇怪了，他的手掌上那些细微的伤痕怎么看也不像是厨刀切出来的，如果是战斗或者训练中受的划伤倒还说得通。

剩下的路程我就不再说话了，只是听着他们相互打趣。路灯丢失的黑暗里，月华照亮我们一路，脱下铠甲的骑士也不过是普通的年轻人，看起来跟厨师或者别的什么没有不同。

我本想让他们陪我走到小路就分别的，可一路上听着他们开心地说话，根本无法开口打断，就这么不知不觉到了家门口。两位骑士微笑着与我挥手道别，他们走后我站在门口往四周张望，希望别被什么人看见。我的生意是为人们的餐桌增添滋味，却不希望自己也变成佐餐的调味品。

虽然我只是个出身卑微的平民，可被皇都享誉盛名的阿代尔斐尔和他的好友一路送到家门口，已经足够为那些无聊的风言风语增添新话题了。

 

下一次看见他们的时候，情况十分尴尬。

我在被几个恶意生事的神殿骑士拉住不放，他们检查过我的篮子后硬要说我有异端者的嫌疑，理由竟然是我的货物中有教皇厅特供的皇家可可豆，他们说像我这样的人是不可能合法获取这种可可豆的，坚持要把我带到什么地方去审讯。

我当然知道他们要带我去哪，邻居家的女儿也去过那里，回家之后便上吊自杀了。

“她犯了什么错吗？”是我熟悉却又不太熟悉的声音，音色是让勒努的，语气却是我从未领教过的威严。

“阁下，我们怀疑她是异端者，正要把她带走审讯。”领头的神殿骑士回答前冲他们行过礼。

“理由呢？”这回说话的是阿代尔斐尔，他的声音仍旧动听，却铿锵有力。

“两位阁下请看，这是只有教皇厅才会有的可可豆，普通人身上怎么会带着它呢？一定是异端者了。”为首的神殿骑士笑嘻嘻地，一改先前对我的粗暴态度，对两位骑士毕恭毕敬地说。

“这是皇家可可豆，教皇厅御用的是皇家可可豆粉，让后者变得特殊的不是原材料而是普通作坊难以复制的烘焙工艺……”让勒努那天具体说了什么，我并不全记得，我只知道他穿着蓝白相间的铠甲，英气逼人，他最后说，“这位小姐是无罪的。”

“既然搞错了就快把人放了吧。”阿代尔斐尔的身上也穿着跟让勒努一样的铠甲，在阳光下隐隐生辉，光彩照人。

为首的神殿骑士争辩了几句，见两位骑士十分坚持，便只好放开我的胳膊，悻悻地带着人离去。

“竟然为了几颗可可豆抓人，神殿骑士现在都这么闲吗？”让勒努望着神殿骑士们的背影，眉头微微皱着语气有些愤懑。

“才不是为了可可豆呢，他们只是想在我身上寻个乐子罢了。这不是神殿骑士们常做的事情吗？我们基础层的平民可没少受——”脱离险境让我的神经变得太过放松，竟然将过去积累的不满一股脑全说了出来。我差点忘记这两身蓝白铠甲意味着什么，苍穹骑士，他们跟神殿骑士一样，都是隶属教皇厅的，甚至更加容不下对圣座的亵渎。

我紧张地盯着他们的脸，努力地确认他们的表情是否有什么对我不利的意味。让我放心的是他们看起来并没有对我的失言表现出不满或责难。

“我也是这么听说的，神殿骑士团里那些兵痞在基础层可没少干这种事，告状信都在总部堆成小山了。”阿代尔斐尔说话时看着让勒努，手却搭在我的背上，做着安抚的动作，温和地对我说，“他们走了，已经没事了。”

让勒努沉默了片刻，忽然转向我，微笑中带着歉意对，问道：“非营业时间说这个大概不合适，可既然遇上了，不如听我一个请求？”

“您请说吧，我正不知该如何感谢你们呢。”我掏出本子，做好记录的准备，他们救了我，不管需要什么食材我都会免费提供。

“我想请你帮我采购金苹果，就是你上次给我的某份菜谱上提到过的那种有点酸的，晶亮苹果太甜了，做果酒味道太过。”像是担心我记不下来，让勒努说话的语速刻意放慢过。

“哈？你竟然还在纠结这事吗？”阿代尔斐尔的表情有些惊讶，还有些别的情绪，是可以归为感动的那类，“我不过随口一说，并没真的嫌弃。”

“没有问题，只是需要些时间。这种苹果在任何国家的市场上都无法用钱购买，只有通过罗薇娜商会的交易才能获得，采购周期会比较长。”想到要跟罗薇娜手下的交易员打交道我就头疼，可为了这两个人我愿意忍受那位富婆的剥削，交给让勒努的食谱我全都看过，因此我知道，“苹果酒的话需要两只才够呢。”

“我们可以等，你能答应我这个请求已经很感谢了。”只是一味食材，却使让勒努眉眼间蕴出快乐和喜悦，即使穿着苍穹骑士的铠甲，他的内心里也都装着一位善用巧思的厨师。

“终于有清香口味的苹果酒喝了吗？”阿代尔斐尔笑得更是明媚，话语里充满期待，“上次那种真是太腻了。”

“金苹果甜度适中，还带着恰到好处的酸味，是做苹果酒的最上乘之选。”这场面真是太令人快乐了，我也不由得随着微笑起来。有人说贩卖香料就是贩卖寡淡无味的人生中聊以期待的快乐，我如今才真的信了。“跟罗薇娜商会的交易恐怕需要我亲自到场，我得出趟远门，等我回来之后就拜托市场那边狄兰达尔家的卫兵替我通知你们怎么样？我记得你们是认识的吧？”

“就这么说定了。”是让勒努说的，他的好友在一边笑而不语，只是看着他。

 

“就这么说定了。”

这是我的记忆中他们对我说的最后一句话。

如果知道这是我们的最后一次见面，我一定会说些别的。可香料贩子与苍穹骑士之间又有什么可以说的呢？

哎，换一套告别的话语也好吧。

 

我离开皇都的时候远远地看到有一位冒险者正穿过大审门朝着城里走来，皇都许久没有外人到来，于是我便多看了几眼。

等我再次回到这座阴沉沉的城市时，冒险者已经拥有英雄的美名，骑龙归来的英姿是坊间巷尾的美谈，持续千年的龙诗战争因他结束，伊修加德也不再是闭关锁国的国家。

可我辗转三国好不容易替那两人寻得的金苹果，却永远失去了收货人。

 

即使大家都这么说，我也还是没有办法将那两人跟什么教皇的阴谋联系在一起，偶尔听到人们提起他们的名字，浮现在我眼前的永远都是那个热心厨艺的骑士，和他身边那位外表可爱又举止绅士的伙伴。

让勒努最后的愿望是为自己的朋友做一杯可口的苹果酒，而阿代尔斐尔听说这件事的时候眼睛里的光纯净得如同星芒树下等着糖果掉落的孩子。不管别人怎么看待他们，我心里的这两个人永远在这最后一次见面的瞬间定格。

我会永远记住他们最后的样子，这个样子的他们是应该被人记得的。

 

我独自一人走过那条两人曾陪着我走过的路，站在曾看着他们对我挥手告别的门廊前，转身走进逼仄空无一人的屋子里，捧着两枚苹果坐在床上发呆。

已经有太多美好的东西被毁掉了，来不及开放的花，来不及被品尝的果实，来不及走完的人生，真的太多了。

牙齿嵌进苹果的肉里发出清脆的响声，金苹果色泽华丽的果皮下是跟其它苹果看起来没什么区别的果肉，味道却比仙女苹果和晶亮苹果都要酸涩，它本就不是用来直接食用的，可我却不懂怎么将它们做成苹果酒，只希望它们不要被浪费掉。

它们真的太酸了，酸到我的胃发出抗议，酸到我流出眼泪来。

 

苹果核被我放进一个小小的白色花盆里，填上库尔扎斯雪松林的白雪下挖出的土壤，像兑现某个无法兑现的承诺般妥善安放。我知道它是很难栽培的品种，不然也不会这么珍稀，可我还是定期浇水，像等着不会归来的人一样盼着奇迹的出现。

花盆一直摆在我的窗前，它背后的那扇玻璃窗外是皇都仍不分明的四季，变化得比较多的倒是那些被战火摧毁的建筑，如被闪电劈过的树木般伤痕累累，却又在伤口处焕发新枝，人们将街道上的碎石清理干净，石匠们补上缺损的墙壁，还不忘雕刻上与原先相同的花纹。

伊修加德不再是过去封闭的山岳之都，宝杖大街上各国商人自由来往，别说是黑衣森林和萨纳兰，如今就连远东之国的香料也都不罕见。

我早就改行做调酒师，苹果酒是我最拿手的配方。我没有特意去纪念什么，只是意识到自己需要改行的时候不知为何就这么决定了，兴许是被金苹果的味道迷住了心智。

泥土一直没有动静，我也早就不抱什么期待，只是每天仪式性地浇水，就像我每天都会仪式性地擦亮窗户看看今日的天气如何。

 

昨天小雪，今天是晴。

 

细雪洒在街道上，花盆里有什么奇迹在悄悄萌生。

阳光照在窗户上，苹果种子在库尔扎斯的黑色的土壤里发芽。

我希望他们的安眠不被打扰，可也听说人死后以太去往的那个世界是与我们生活的这个是重合的，他们此时说不定也正看着这小小的嫩芽，跟我一样露出微笑。

两枚萌芽，四片叶子，刚好组成幸运草的样子，悄然生长在他们所没能抵达的这个春天，沐浴在伊修加德曾照耀过他们的阳光里。

等萌芽再长大些我就把它们移栽到院子里去，如果我开酒馆的计划得以实施的话，金苹果就做我店面的招牌吧。

 

微风拂过嫩叶，苹果芽微微摇晃。

伊修加德又迎来了新的一天。

2018-11-07


End file.
